


Young Love

by enemytosleep



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Boys Will Be Boys, F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-14
Updated: 2010-04-14
Packaged: 2017-11-01 14:19:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/357792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enemytosleep/pseuds/enemytosleep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She'll remember the first spring after the Promised Day, too. </p>
            </blockquote>





	Young Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Evil_Little_Dog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/gifts).



> This is meant to be an accompaniment to [](http://bob-fish.livejournal.com/profile)[**bob_fish**](http://bob-fish.livejournal.com/)'s [ELD birthday (worksafe) sketch](http://bob-fish.livejournal.com/22372.html). Bob did not know I was going to write this, so don't blame her for anything unless you really want to.

"Remember when we used to come out here as kids?"

"How could I not? Pinkerton's fields were always the best for adventures."

"Remember the time you punched Renton for picking me a bouquet?"

"And then you punched me for punching him. Weren't we like, eight?"

"Yeah, and then you shoved me down and I got grass stains on my dress."

"We both got in trouble for that.

"Probably."

"I can think of much better ways to get grass stains in your dress."

"Ed! You are so unsubtle!"

"Well?"

"You're lucky I'm not armed. And yeah, okay."


End file.
